History of Fa'Nariel
Fa'Nariel is an old world that has seen the rise and fall of empires. Across its surface are the remnants of the once world spanning elven empire. These ruins have even been lost to the ages and reclaimed by the wilderness, remaining hidden for millennia. Treasures, lost lore, and even answers to age old riddles might be lying in these ancient places. The Creation of Fa'Nariel Each race has their own story of how Fa'Nariel came to be. Many speculate Fa'Nariel always existed and that it merely became a thing of interest to powerful beings, while others say that the twisting power of the planes created Fa'Nariel from their own energies. The most shared story is that powerful beings known as Godbeasts came from differing aspects of the planes and imparted their essence into forming Fa'Nariel to rule over. Each was a powerful lord from their respective plane and wished to use Fa'Nariel as a means to create new servants. Fa'Nariel was constantly in turmoil as the elements were in constant flux. New continents formed only to be swallowed by rising water, eroded to dust by powerful winds, or scorched to ash by uncontrollable fire. During this time the Godbeasts created numerous creations, however they grew tired of having to watch over their servants. Together the Godbeasts created a single servant of their combined powers and tasked him with keeping their elemental forces in check so they could attend to matters they deemed more important. Cronisis came to be, the first god of Fa'Nariel. The Dawn of Life on Fa'nariel Millennia passed and Cronisis was diligent in his task, however it never came to an end. There were great magical storms causing more destruction than the Godbeasts across Fa'Nariel. Frustrated, Cronisis demanded to have a partner to assist him in his task and they responded with the creation of Tiemia. Tiemia took to her task immediately only to find that these storms of raw magical energy were in fact new gods being created. As more gods joined, order was slowly taking control in the world. In time, dragons, elves, and dwarves were created by the gods to assist in bringing further order to the world. In doing this though, the gods realized the destructive nature of the Godbeasts and had to find a way to contain it or their own creations would be destroyed. The Divine War Lost to the ages is who started the Divine War. All that is truly known is that the gods first initially tried to fight on their own but the Godbeasts overwhelmed them with their power and armies of elementals. Tiemia turned to her own creations, the elves and gifted them with a portion of her essence to tap into the very magic of Fa'Nariel. The battle shifted to a stalemate. The Godbeasts created their own horrendous creations to deal with the elven armies and swing the battle back to their favor. Terrible beasts and twisted perversions of the elves slowed down the offensive power of the gods. Both sides did not anticipate a third army joining the battle as the dwarves burst from under the ground and joined the elves against the Godbeasts' armies. To prevent the Godbeasts from recovering from this sudden development, Cronisis convinced the dragons to join their cause and turned the tide to the gods favor. With this upper hand in battle finally available, one by one the gods sealed the Godbeasts away where their influence would no longer influence Fa'Nariel. The Immortal Age At the end of the Divine War, the dwarves and elves split Fa'Nariel among their people. The dwarves returned to their subterranean realm leaving the surface to the elves. The dragons left to their own home hidden from the other races. The gods too left the mortal realms and took up their guardianship of Fa'Nariel and to keep a closer watch on the seals that kept the Godbeasts imprisoned. With their innate mastery over the raw magic of the world, the elven people spread across all of Fa'Nariel building magical kingdoms. They explored across the world and hunted down the remnants of the Godbeasts creations to ensure that there would be an everlasting peace. The dwarves likewise spread out building a sprawling empire in the depths of Fa'Nariel. Dwarven craftsmen worked with the finest materials from the heart of the world and no cavern was left safe for survivors of the Godbeasts' armies. The Great Divide Nearly a thousand years passed and the elven empire had achieved a golden age. For many this was an idyllic life but for others they craved more power. One elven queen desired this and slowly began gathering like minded supporters. Dark and terrible powers were brought forth and those scared fled to neighboring lands for support. The elven empire was divided as sides were drawn and kinsman fought kinsman. As the surface world boiled into chaos, so did the dwarven realms below. The once unified clans now turned on each other over claims of mineral and ore deposits. The dwarves fractured into two large factions throughout the their empire and there seemed to be no way to achieve peaceful resolution. Powerful magic was blanketing the surface of Fa'Nariel as the elven empire tore itself apart in a world spanning war. A great explosion of magical energy ripped through the world and in its wake most of the natural flowing magic in Fa'Nariel had been pulled to Manariel. The once prosperous and world spanning elven empire had fallen and what was left retreated to the Great Forest. The dwarves were also reaching a breaking point in their empire as neither side foresaw an end in sight. Tired of the constant war, one of the factions of dwarves lead their people from their homes and lead them to the surface of Fa'Nariel. A World Reborn As the elven and dwarven empires had fallen from their former empires, remnants of the Godbeasts creations began to spread again, claiming more and more of Fa'Nariel. Both the elves and dwarves fought to keep these beasts in check but their numbers were not as great as before and all they could manage was to defend what little they still laid claim to. The gods were disheartened to see their creations had fallen so much and knew that Fa'Nariel would not be able to defend itself if the Godbeasts were able to be freed. It was determined that a new race to keep the world in balance would need to be created. Each god decided to bestow a gift for this new race, in hopes that it could achieve a balance like the gods had among themselves. This new race they called human and placed them in a portion of Fa'Nariel that had not been touched by the Godbeasts or their creations. Humans quickly grew and soon they were building their own fledgling empire. During this time the gods couldn't help that another new race, Halflings had been introduced to Fa'Nariel, but determined that it was nothing to be concerned about. Current Day Five hundred years have passed since the Great Divide. Humans have spread across Nariel and formed their own empire. At times the humans have warred with themselves but have never caused the destruction that elves caused. The Godbeasts creations have been pushed back, but remain throughout the world in forgotten or hidden places. Much of Fa'Nariel is still left in mystery since the Great Divide, with even most of Nariel being unknown to those who live on it. Ruins of the former elven empire dot the land, forgotten or lost kingdoms lie hidden away, and rumors of mysterious new lands beyond the sea are common conversation in taverns and by adventurers.